megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Skull Egg Zone
The Skull Egg Zone is a pocket dimension between Mega Man's and Sonic's universes that Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily collaborated to make by using Chaos energy from the blue Chaos Emerald. It is under a time dilation effect, which allowed the two doctors to complete the Wily Egg without drawing any undue attention from their absence in their home universes. The two doctors arrived here through the Interdimensional Gateway. The doctors originally disagreed on what to call the Zone, Dr. Wily wanting to call it the 'Skull Secret Zone' and Dr. Eggman desiring to name it the 'Egg Pocket Zone'. The two began arguing until the moment it devolved into shouting the first words of their respective suggestions at each other and they simultaneously realized that 'Skull Egg Zone' made for the perfect name. The Skull Egg Zone is first reached at the end of the first act in Mega Man Issue 25 and is the main setting in the second act of Worlds Collide where Mega Man and Sonic face off against the Roboticized Masters. Game References and Easter Eggs The Skull Egg Zone is filled with references to games from both the Mega Man and Sonic the Hedgehog franchises, as well as narcissistic representations of the two doctors who made it. Sonic Universe Issue 52 *On the first page, there is a snowman of one of the two doctors present. *When Copy Robot appears, he is standing on a rock that resembles Dr. Eggman. *A Chao and a Chao/Met hybrid film the battle with the Genesis Unit. *The checkerboard portions of the terrain are similar to the Green Hill Zone from the Sonic franchise. *The Appearing Blocks from the Mega Man franchise make their first humorous appearance. *The springs from the Sonic franchise appear as well. *The sun has Dr. Robotnik's face while the moon has Dr. Wily's. Sonic the Hedgehog Issue 249 *The image of the eight Roboticized Masters early on with their names and weapons listed is reminiscent of the stage select screen from the Mega Man games. *When Rush is looking for Espio Man, he uses the Rush Search ability from Mega Man 7. *The person incarcerated next to Dr. Light at the end of the issue is Snively. Mega Man Issue 27 *Mega Man and Sonic fight a Snakey from Mega Man 3. *Statues of Big Eyes frame a waterfall. *The Appearing Blocks make a return appearance at the waterfall. *Dr. Eggman and Dr. Wily have their faces carved into a mountain similar to Mt. Rushmore. Sonic Universe Issue 53 *In one panel, there is a Kerog, a Special Stage halfpipe from Sonic the Hedgehog 2, several Changkeys, and the infamous Mega Muck. *In a sand area, a Sasoreenu from Mega Man 4 and a Skorp from the Sandopolis Zone appear next to each other. *After fighting Knuckles Man and Rose Woman, a Met and a Chao-Met appear digging up a Burrobot from the original Sonic the Hedgehog game. Category:Mega Man Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Archie Comics locations